herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Marsh
Beverly "Bev" Marsh is the tritagonist of Stephen King's horror novel, miniseries and film adaptation IT. She is the only female member of The Losers Club. As a child, she is bullied mercilessly for being a "slut" and is abused by her father. As an adult, she marries an equally abusive and misogynistic man. She leaves him, though, when he attacks her with particular violence after she tells him she needs to return to Derry, secretly to help finish off It. She is remarkably proficient with a slingshot and gravely wounds IT twice, the second time helping the Losers defeat the creature once and for all. She is the love interest of Bill Denbrough (they remain friends as adults) and Ben Hanscomb. In the 1990 TV miniseries 'It,' Beverly was played by Emily Perkins for the scenes when she is a young girl, and by Annette O'Toole (who also played Martha Kent) for the scenes when she is an adult. In the 2017 theatrical film of 'It,' she is played by Sophia Lillis; who also portrayed Nancy Drew and Gretel. She is later played by Jessica Chastain as an adult in 2019 sequel, who also voiced Gia. Biography Early life Beverly Marsh was born in 1946-1947 in the novel 1948-1949 in the miniseries, but was born on February 13, 1976 in the films. She is the daughter of Alvin and Elfrida Marsh, and Beverly was close to her mother until she succumbed to cancer, leaving her alone with her father. Alvin was abusive to Elfrida and Beverly, and in the 2017 film, it's implied that he is sexually attracted to her, and possibly molested her at one point. At school, she was bullied and called a 'slut' by girls, most notably by the Bowers Gang and Greta Keane. IT 11/22/63 After the events in 1958, she is with Richie, and both are dancing the "Hellzapoppin" and are mastering the art of "Lindy Hopping". While practicing for a talent show, they are approached by Jake Epping, who gives hints about his task. Afterward, Epping taught the two how to dance correctly, but the two meeting him was erased when Jake removes his mark on the past at the end of the novel. Relationships Friends and Allies * Bill Denbrough - Love Interest, later Friend * Ben Hanscom - Love Interest, later Boyfriend * Mike Hanlon - Friend and Ally * Richie Tozier - Friend and Ally * Eddie Kaspbrak - Friend and Ally (deceased) * Stan Uris - Friend and Ally (deceased) Enemies * It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Arch Enemy * Henry Bowers - Bully and Enemy * The Bowers Gang - Bullies and Enemies * Alvin Marsh - Abusive Father and Enemy (deceased) * Greta Keane - Bully and Enemy * Greta's Friends - Bullies and Enemies * Tom Rogan - Abusive Ex-Husband and Enemy (deceased in the novel) Quotes Gallery Images Bev and ben.jpg|Ben and Beverly as kid in the IT miniseries Ben and beverly.gif|Ben and Beverly as adults in the IT miniseries Bev_in_school.jpg|Beverly in It: Chapter One. BEV.jpg|Beverly smoking in the girl's bathroom ben and bev.jpg|Ben and Beverly bev.jpg|Beverly Marsh Ben and Beverly.jpg|Beverly and Ben as kids in IT Chapter One Beverly Marsh.jpg bill and bev.jpg|Bill and Beverly as kids in IT Chapter One losers club (2).jpg|Beverly and the other members of The Losers Club as adults Beverly Marsh (6).JPG|Adult Bev in It-Chapter Two. It-Chapter-Two-Beverly.png|Beverly being scared of Mrs. Kersh. It-chapter-two-writer-confirms-two-key-scenes-7846h94n82.png It-chapter-2-trailer.jpg It-chapter-2-losers-club-circle.png 6f9f2d485cd48949711402579832424f.png Trivia *She is both the love interest of Bill and Ben who both kiss her in the 2017 film. *She uses a slingshot to defeat It in the novel and in the miniseries but in the 2017 film, she beats It up and impales him with a rebar. *She makes a cameo appearance in 11/22/63. Navigation Category:Female Category:Stephen King Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Victims Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spouses Category:Rescuers Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Poor Category:Amazons Category:Merciful Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Movie Heroes Category:Feminists